What Happens Next: The Courtship
by Darcylover
Summary: What happens during the courtship of Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy? Does the course of true love run smoothly and what affect will Mrs Bennet have upon the newly engaged couple? Does Lady Catherine make another appearance?
1. Consent is Obtained

**Summary: What happens during the courtship of Elizabeth Bennet and Fitzwilliam Darcy? Does the course of true love run smoothly and what affect will Mrs Bennet have upon the newly engaged couple? Does Lady Catherine make another appearance and will Jane and Bingley be as happy?**

**Disclaimer: I will only ever say this once. I own none of the characters except those of my own imagination. Even though I do wish I owned Mr Darcy himself! **

**Chapter 1 – Consent is Obtained. **

On her exit of her Father's library, Elizabeth Bennet could not resist looking into the familiar mirror that hung on the wall in Longbourn's entrance hall. As she gazed at her reflection she wondered what Mr Darcy saw in her that was admirable. Her Mother had, after all, always stated that Jane was the most handsome of her daughters and he himself had commented that she was not handsome enough. Yet, there she stood, elated at the prospect that her Father had just granted consent for them to marry.

She gazed once more at her reflection and after a rapid evaluation of her hair she preceded to pace down the corridor towards the drawing room. There she knew Mr Darcy would be silently pending the news of their engagement.

Checking the folds of her dress quickly and sighing in excitement she pushed open the drawing room door and entered to participate with the laughter that was escaping its occupants.

"Oh, Lizzy dear!" Cried Mrs Bennet as the drawing room door closed.

"Yes mama?" Elizabeth asked as she walked toward her Mother who was now waving her handkerchief in excitement.

"Such wonderful news!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed. "Mr Bingley has issued an invitation for you and your sisters to join him at Netherfield for tea tomorrow! Is that not generous of him?" Elizabeth smiled sweetly toward Mr Bingley for a moment, silently contemplating that she may be able to have a few precious hours with her fiancé during their visit.

"You are very kind, Mr Bingley." Elizabeth said to the gentleman in question who sat in the corner of the room with Jane, quietly talking. He acknowledged her thanks honourably before turning his attentions back to the elder Miss Bennet. This therefore, was the perfect opportunity for Elizabeth to seek out Mr Darcy who stood silently at the window gazing out into the night.

With Mrs Bennet now occupied chastising Kitty on the best place for Jane and Mr Bingley to spend the season, Elizabeth crossed the room to the gentleman she had come to love.

"Are you admiring the view, Mr Darcy? For I am sure that the present light does it no credit." Elizabeth said as she gazed out of the window into the darkness.

"I was indeed," He said quietly. "But I am sure you are aware that there is a more pressing matter in my thoughts other than the view from your drawing room window." Elizabeth laughed slightly as she gazed at him, he was slowly learning to tease.

"I hope that my Father was not too unkind to you. You know his character well enough to know that he means no offence."

"Your Father did not offer me any offence but nor did he give me any hope of consent without considering your own feelings. I can understand why you are his favourite."

"Yes, my Father sees no shame in having a favourite, though he loves all of his daughters." Elizabeth paused slightly. "Allow me to put you at ease and inform you that my Father holds no objections toward your proposal." Darcy turned to her quickly, smiling widely.

"He has given his consent?" Darcy asked quickly.

"Of course, he could deny neither of us that pleasure." Mr Darcy laughed at this, looking back out of the window as to refrain from taking her into his arms.

"What is amusing, Mr Darcy?"

"How I should like to be present when you inform your Mother that you have engaged yourself to 'that man'."

"What of your Aunt? I will surely laugh at her outrage when she is notified that you are engaged to 'that woman'!" Mr Darcy did not laugh at this, instead he turned to Elizabeth in the most serious manner.

"We shall never hear of her again, I have made my choice."

"I am pleased to hear it." Darcy nodded slightly before turning to look at Mrs Bennet and the remaining Bennet sisters who sat before the fire.

"You should return to your family before your presence is missed." He said with a hint of despair.

"Perhaps."

"Tomorrow we may be able to share the same felicity as Mr Bingley and your sister." Elizabeth followed his gaze toward her elder sister who laughed happily with her fiancé in the corner.

"I will pray for it." Elizabeth said with a smile. "That is if I ever have the courage to inform my Mother!" They both laughed together before joining the other Bennet's in front of the fire.

There was silence for a moment in which each person was assessing the nature of conversation to be had with the daunting presence of Mr Darcy. It was surprisingly, Mrs Bennet who became frustrated by the silence long enough to make polite and in some cases, strained conversation.

"Have you decided how long you are to remain at Netherfield, Mr Darcy?" She asked with a little more impatience than necessary.

"My plans may change at any moment, Mrs Bennet. I have a small number of business matters to attend to but I should like to remain on at Netherfield for a good time."

"You surprise me, Mr Darcy! We had the impression that you were to travel to London today and remain for a few weeks."

"Ah, yes my visit to London has been postponed. I now hope to relay all of my business matters to paper and persuade my sister, Georgiana to join us at Netherfield."

"How wonderful to have another lady at Netherfield!" Mrs Bennet said in excitement. "Is that not good news, Kitty?"

"Of course, Mama." Kitty said drolly, as though she was completely unmoved by the conversation.

"Does Miss Bingley and her sister remain in town?" Elizabeth asked Darcy with a slight shimmer in her eyes.

"They do," He said as he turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "My sister would be the only lady present at Netherfield for a time. I have an understanding that Miss Bingley and her sister wish to remain in town for the remainder of the season before venturing into Hertfordshire."

"It is a shame that the ladies cannot join you, Mr Darcy!" Mrs Bennet added. "For my Jane did say that they were the most polite and respectful women." Darcy nodded slightly at this before smiling to his hostess, knowing that the statement was false.

"Is Miss Darcy quite accomplished?" Mrs Bennet asked resulting in a laugh from Mr Darcy.

"Yes she is. You may ask Miss Elizabeth of her character, they came in acquaintance during her stay in Derbyshire with Mr and Mrs Gardiner."

"Well, Lizzy?" Elizabeth smiled for a moment at the memory of meeting the young Miss Darcy in the inn at Lambton.

"Miss Darcy is the most charming young lady, you will like her very well indeed mama."

"Well, Mr Darcy, you must remember to allow Miss Darcy to call upon us the moment she arrives." Mr Darcy laughed slightly at Mrs Bennet's forwardness as Elizabeth blushed in embarrassment.

"Be assured, Mrs Bennet my sister will call upon you when she arrives in Hertfordshire."

"Good." Mrs Bennet said as she fidgeted in her chair. "Very good."

"I hope that you shall be able to join the party at Netherfield tomorrow, Miss Elizabeth." Mr Bingley said as he approached the group with a smile.

"It would be my pleasure Mr Bingley, I thank you."

"Good it is settled then?" He did not await a reply. "Well, I think we should be going. Darcy?" Mr Darcy stood at this and after capturing Elizabeth's eyes with his own, he bowed. The ladies stood immediately and after a swift curtsy, watched the gentlemen leave the room.

* * *

The gentlemen's horses had not even departed the grounds of Longbourn before Mrs Bennet cried out to her eldest daughter.

"What a wonderful evening!" She said as she grasped Jane's hand. "You were very attentive to Mr Bingley, he could not keep his eyes from you! But then I have always said that is because of your beauty! Oh, my dearest, dearest Jane!"

"Of course, mama." Jane said with a weary smile.

"I only wish he would not bring that man! I do not disagree with Mr Bingley's choice of friends but I do wish he had some civility about himself!"

"Mama, Mr Darcy was very attentive this evening!" Elizabeth protested.

"The way he laughed when I asked to be introduced to his sister, abominable!"

"Mama!" Elizabeth yet again tried to intercept her Mothers vicious attack of her fiancé.

"I do not know why you are defending him, Lizzy after the way that gentleman slighted you! If he were not so rich and a friend of Mr Bingley I should ask him never to call here again!"

"Mama, please!" The door opened at this and Mr Bennet entered to take the seat next to his wife. Mrs Bennet however, chose to continue her attack.

"With luck he shall be called away to town on business and never have to return here again!"

"I believe Mr Darcy behaved very admirably this evening." Kitty said as she placed her needlework on the table and gazed at her Mother.

"Oh, be quiet Kitty! Who asked you?" Mrs Bennet snapped before continuing. "Perhaps when his sister arrives we shall see less of him. Let us hope that the sister's character is more improved than that of the brother's!"

"Mrs Bennet," Mr Bennet said quickly to his wife in an alarmed manner. "If I were you I would not be so quick in your rebuke of Mr Darcy."

"Why ever not?" Mrs Bennet screeched.

"My dear, Mrs Bennet…"

"Papa!" Elizabeth interrupted. "I set it as my duty to inform mama and I intend to do so this evening before any more insults are placed upon Mr Darcy's character."

"Very well, Lizzy." Mr Bennet said to his favourite daughter before relaxing back in his chair.

"What is it Lizzy?" Mrs Bennet said in alarm. "I insist on being satisfied!"

"Mama," Elizabeth paused slightly to look at her sisters. "Papa has consented to my marrying Mr Darcy."

* * *

A short time later, four miles away, Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy were arriving at Netherfield. As they mounted the steps toward the entrance hall Darcy could not resist smiling, Elizabeth was his and no one else's. She had consented to be his wife and they had the appropriate consent, Elizabeth Bennet was going to be Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy and how well it sounded!

"You are in very good spirits this evening, Darcy!" Bingley said as he directed his friend into the drawing room and proceeded to pour wine.

"I am indeed Bingley." Bingley seemed confused but occupied a seat opposite his old friend.

"Has something happened? Are you to be taken away to town?"

"No Bingley, I have now come to hope that you shall allow me to stay at Netherfield for an extended visit."

"You are welcome in my home, Darcy. But what of your business?"

"My business shall be relayed to paper as well as instructions sent to my houses to prepare for a mistress in a few months."

"A mistress?" Bingley asked in confusion.

"Yes, Miss Bingley has many times stated that my houses need a mistress. I have found one that will suit that role as well as ensuring that I am the happiest of men!"

"Darcy, have you found a wife?"

"I made a proposal." Darcy said stubbornly.

"Was it accepted?" Bingley asked before correcting himself. "Of course it was accepted, she would not refuse you."

"I have been refused before." Darcy said before taking a drink of his wine.

"You have been refused?" Bingley asked in surprise.

"Of course, by Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes, she taught me my own insignificance, I was properly humbled by her Bingley."

"Darcy you never informed me, how you must have grieved."

"No I did not grieve, I was angry. Not at Miss Bennet of course, I was angry at myself for behaving as I did."

"But you have now found a new wife here in Hertfordshire?"

"I have indeed found my wife in Hertfordshire Bingley but it is not a different woman."

"Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy smiled widely.

"I knew that I had to change my proud ways Bingley and she was the person who enabled me to do so. I met her a few months after my disastrous proposal and our relationship seemed much improved. You can now imagine why I persuaded you to journey back to Netherfield? It was not only to allow you to make your attachment known to Miss Bennet, it was also so that I could have one more final chance to ask for her hand."

"And she consented?" Bingley asked in excitement.

"She consented." Bingley jumped from his seat quickly.

"You are engaged to Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" He asked.

"I am."

"Darcy we are to be Brothers?" Darcy smiled and stood.

"That is if you have no objections, my old friend?"

"None at all!" Bingley said as he grasped Darcy's hand and shook it fiercely. "Come Darcy, we must celebrate!" The host said as he crossed the room and collected a decanter of brandy.

"Indeed we must Bingley, indeed we must!"

* * *

There was a long piercing silence throughout the drawing room in Longbourn which, no one moved. Every person's concentration was focused on Mrs Bennet's reaction of the news. It was only a moment later when the lady in question bounded from her chair with an excited scream and enveloped her arms around Elizabeth in a tight embrace.

"Well I never! My Lizzy engaged to Mr Darcy! Oh Lizzy, how rich you shall be!" Mrs Bennet paced around the room in a flurry at this, waving her handkerchief in front of her face as to cause a draft.

"We shall have a celebratory dinner!" Mrs Bennet added quickly. "Oh, wait until I tell Mrs Long, how she will envy me! My Lizzy engaged to Mr Darcy!" Elizabeth ignored her Mothers outcries of 'ten thousand a year' and turned to Jane, taking her hand softly into her own.

"I am sorry that I did not inform you earlier. I did not believe things could end in this happy way."

"My dear Lizzy, do not trouble yourself. I knew how you felt for Mr Darcy and knew that the day would soon come when you were to be his wife. I hope that you shall be as happy and Mr Bingley and I." Jane kissed her sister's cheek quickly.

"Thank you Jane, I am sure I shall."

"Oh, Lizzy!" Mrs Bennet said in excitement as she took her daughter's hand. "How many fine carriages you shall have!"

"Yes mama, a great many." Elizabeth said sarcastically before turning away from her Mother and wishing that she could be with Fitzwilliam. Then she would surely be able to concentrate on the future, he own future with Mr Darcy.


	2. The Woman in the Road

**Chapter 2 – The Woman in the Road**

The overall mood in the dining room at Longbourn the next morning could not be described as calm. With Mrs Bennet's constant compliments of Mr Darcy and the praising of her second daughter, the occupants of the room could only be described as apprehensive. Elizabeth was the most apprehensive, unknowing what her Mother's reception of Mr Darcy would be. Would she possibly embarrass the family by complimenting him on his richness and the ability to allocate a part of it to their daughter through marriage?

Mrs Bennet on the other hand, was not so apprehensive, thinking of nothing more that the impact Elizabeth's marriage would have on her remaining daughters.

"Oh, just imagine the acquaintances you may be introduced to Kitty!" Mrs Bennet said in excitement. "Mr Darcy will surely find a good match for you among his rich acquaintances!"

"Mama, Mr Darcy will do no such thing!" Elizabeth added with frustration.

"But Mr Darcy and Lizzy should be allowed time to expand their own relationship, of course. You should try not to lose him Lizzy! He is a good man who will provide for us well when your Father is gone."

"My dear Mrs Bennet," Mr Bennet said as he placed his newspaper on the table. "I am in no haste to leave this world, you may leave Mr Darcy's fortune intact for the time being."

"But you may die, Mr Bennet and very soon! We need to know that Mr Darcy will provide for us when you are gone!" Elizabeth sighed slightly.

"Mama! Mr Darcy has already laid down a good deal for our reputation, I do not see why he should feel indebted to do more." Elizabeth said quickly before placing her cutlery down and standing. "Please excuse me." She hastened from the room at this in the direction of the gardens. There she recited her Mother's words and understood her reasoning. Yes, the Bennets would need assistance when her Father passed away but would it be right? Would it be decent to ask Mr Darcy to be of assistance when he has risked so much already?

Elizabeth walked steadily around the gardens thinking of Mr Darcy. She was to be his wife but she did not wish him to feel restrained and indebted to her family. It was, after all, her family that was indebted to the gentleman after his rescue of Lydia.

"Lizzy?" Elizabeth turned quickly to the sound of her Father's voice.

"Papa, I am sorry I did not intend to be discourteous. It is only I feel indebted to Mr Darcy without him rescuing us from poverty."

"My dear Lizzy, if Mr Darcy loves you as well as he described he should have no trouble in providing for my family to secure your happiness."

"I do not wish him to! He has already risked too much on our account. Papa…" She stopped at this, looking down to the ground.

"If you mean that Mr Darcy is setting his pride aside to marry a woman beneath him, then let me assure you that he has no objections. He informed me of such when he came to my library to ask for consent."

"I do not mean that, Papa. Mr Darcy cares nothing for the effects our marriage will have on his reputation."

"What can you possibly mean, Lizzy?" Mr Bennet said with confusion.

"Papa, I can no longer keep secrets from you, I detest it. You remember Mama's elation on Lydia's marriage?"

"How can I forget, Lizzy. The whole house was in uproar, rather like it is today." Elizabeth smiled slightly at her Father's joke.

"Papa, you and Mama thought that it was our Uncle Gardiner who paid of Wickham's debts." Elizabeth paused slightly. "I am sorry Papa, I should have told you the truth."

"It was not your Uncle Gardiner that paid Wickham's expenses?" Mr Bennet said with a stern countenance. Elizabeth looked into her Father's eyes and tried to prevent the tears forming there.

"It was Mr Darcy." Elizabeth said softly while gazing to the ground. "Despite their past, he discovered them in London. HeH paid for the wedding, Wickham's debts and covered the cost for a new commission."

"I must pay him back." Mr Bennet said after a moment.

"No he would not wish it! We have all judged him papa, I most of all. You must not inform anyone of this, he would not wish it."

"I now understand why you love him so Lizzy."

"No Papa, I do not love him for his assistance in Lydia's elopement, it is indeed for a very different matter. He overcame his pride and I saw the gentleman that I loved, he is not proud and I now feel that I can love him for the man that he is, not for his money."

"How can I look at him knowing that he paid to save my daughters' reputations?"

"He did so in order to save my reputation Papa. He selfishly felt nothing for my sisters, he thought completely of me."

"Then he is a better man than I expected. He will do you well Lizzy, and you him if you have the equality in marriage for your mind."

"Oh, Papa." Elizabeth said as she laughed. Mr Bennet smiled also before he turned back to the house and invited his daughter to walk with him. She took her Father's arm and smiled up at him.

"I wish I told you earlier of Mr Darcy's involvement, Papa."

"Do not trouble yourself, Lizzy. I can now recollect on the fact that he deserves you greatly and you him."

"Thank you." There was silence for a moment before Mr Bennet spoke.

"Mrs Bennet is scheming to ensure that you are Mr Darcy are not troubled by your younger sisters at Netherfield today." He said with a little disappointment.

"What do you mean Papa?"

"She has forbidden Kitty and Mary to accept the invitation to Netherfield, you are to be Jane's companion and her yours."

"Papa! You must persuade her otherwise! Does she care nothing for my character?" Elizabeth said as she smiled.

"Your Mother cares very much for your character but I believe at the moment, Mr Darcy's ten thousand a year is clouding her judgement." The pair laughed together for a moment before entering the house which was still abuzz with Mrs Bennet's excitement.

Mr Darcy sat silently at the breakfast table in Netherfield drinking coffee to stem the pain in his head. They had drank far too much brandy and stayed into the drawing room far too late. Hence why Bingley had not yet arrived for breakfast.

Darcy rubbed his temple quickly before signalling for more coffee. He was to see Elizabeth today, he would see those magnificent eyes which sparked his affection. He sipped his coffee quickly and looked down to the newspaper in front of him. There on the page was the new engagement announcements where, soon enough his own name would be printed with Elizabeth's.

It was only a short time later when Bingley's voice echoed through the room in greeting.

"Good morning, Bingley." Darcy said in reply before sipping his coffee again.

"What a lovely morning!" Bingley said as he gazed out of the window. "How would you feel about a walk to Longbourn?" Darcy looked up from his paper in interest.

"I would be very pleased with that." Bingley took his seat at the table before smiling.

"Good, shall we leave after breakfast?"

"Do you not think it a little early to be calling upon the Bennets?" Darcy said with alarm.

"Not at all, Mrs Bennet assured me that I could call at any time. I would imagine that the same would apply to you. Come, are you not excited to be seeing Miss Elizabeth again?" Darcy smiled slightly.

"I am."

"Good! It is settled then." Bingley said as he smiled before turning his attention to break his fast.

Some time later Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy walked down the lane outside of Meryton, the sun shining gloriously.

"Jane and I spoke of the possibility of you and Miss Elizabeth as a match, Darcy."

"When was this?" Darcy asked with a slight smile.

"A short time after our engagement begun. Jane and I both insisted that the match would be very interesting, now you can imagine my surprise when it has become truth."

"I can indeed!" Darcy said as he laughed. "But I think that Miss Bennet may have had a disadvantage over you, Bingley."

"What can you possibly mean, Darcy?"

"I am sure that Miss Elizabeth will have expressed her feelings to her sister."

"Yes, perhaps." There was silence for a moment. "Jane will be so very happy that you are to be her Brother, she said so."

"She said that she would like me as a Brother?" Darcy said before laughing.

"Yes, she said that you were a very amiable gentleman who would do very well for Miss Elizabeth's greatness of mind." Darcy smiled slightly.

"I am pleased she thinks so." Bingley nodded. "At least the two eldest Bennet daughters will see more of each other."

"I should hope so, Darcy. You and Miss Elizabeth will always be welcome in my home…our home." Darcy laughed slightly.

"And you and Miss Bennet are welcome at Pemberley." As Bingley smiled Darcy's attention was stolen away by a slender figure crossing onto the path from the trees, a letter capturing her concentration. Elizabeth Bennet walked steadily toward them, her nose pressed deeply into the letter. Darcy's breath was stolen at the sight of her, her bonnet draped across her wrist and her dark curls blowing in the breeze.

The young lady in question did not lower he letter until her attention was taken by two pairs of boots on the ground. She raised her eyes and looked at the gentlemen before smiling.

"Good Morning Mr Bingley!" She said as she curtsied before turning to look at Darcy. "Mr Darcy." She offered him her hand and he took it gratefully, placing a soft kiss on her skin.

"Good Morning, Miss Elizabeth."

"You are walking early today, Miss Elizabeth." Mr Bingley said with a smile. "Are you planning to go far?"

"I normally walk through the fields by Lucas Lodge and follow the stream for a few miles before returning home." Mr Bingley seemed rather surprised.

"We were just walking onto Longbourn," Mr Darcy said with a smile. "To call upon you and your family."

"I am pleased that you could. Perhaps I could walk back to the house with you."

"What of your walk, Miss Bennet? We would not wish to impose on you." Mr Bingley said.

"Do not be troubled, Mr Bingley. I make this walk many times. I will not forget it if I do not go one day." Mr Darcy laughed slightly before his attention was caught by the letter in her hand. He saw the familiar script upon the paper and looked up to her where she watched him with interest.

As Mr Bingley walked in front Darcy smiled for a moment before offering his arm to her. She took it gratefully before smiling.

"I thought that I would never see that letter again." Darcy said with a smile. "I thought you would have burnt it." Elizabeth held the letter up for a moment and gazed at the Darcy seal in the wax.

"Do you wish that I burnt it?" She asked with a smile.

"It does not show my good character, rather the opposite." He paused slightly. "It is your letter Elizabeth, you may do with it what you wish."

"Parts of it show your good character, other parts only show the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of the things you said about my family may have been true but it hurt me to hear of you speak of them. My prejudice obstructed me from seeing it immediately and seeing the gentleman that you could be. The main thing that captured me in this letter is your honesty that is why I have kept it."

"I have always valued honesty it is one virtue I can boast." He laughed slightly before continuing. "What did you think on first reading the letter? Did you think it truth or did you still place your faith in Wickham?"

"I was angry at first, I cannot deny it. I was angry at myself for believing Wickham. For the more I read of your letter the less truth Wickham seemed to tell. When I had finished the letter I knew that I could not deny you were speaking the truth, after relating it to your own sister."

"Georgiana suffered greatly at the hands of Wickham, I do not know if she has yet recovered."

"As my sister will now suffer." She said as she looked to the ground in shame.

"I should hope not."

"I would hope too but we both know Wickham's character. I should not wish to see him again."

"Is it because of my own past that you would not wish to see him?" She thought for a moment.

"No, it is due to the shame he nearly brought upon my family, the situation he has forced on my sister and for Georgiana."

"Georgiana?" Darcy said puzzled.

"I would never wish her to be subjected to meeting that gentleman again. The pain caused by their last encounter was enough for a lifetime I fear."

"Georgiana will be pleased to hear it. I would not like to imagine how she would feel if she ever saw him again."

"Have you informed her of my sister's marriage to him?"

"No but I will. I am sure that she will hear his name mentioned at some time. You saw her reaction when Miss Bingley mentioned him at Pemberley?"

"I did, it made me very angry that Miss Bingley would mention him in your home."

"She is unaware of our past with that gentleman, I cannot blame her."

"When will you inform Georgiana?"

"When she arrives at Netherfield, it will be for the best, she will understand." Elizabeth nodded.

"Would you be more contented if I were to inform her? I think we developed a trusting relationship in Derbyshire." Darcy smiled slightly.

"I think that it may be better coming from the woman that is to be her new sister." Darcy kissed her hand softly at this.

"Have you written to her yet?"

"I wish I had the time to do so!" He laughed slightly. "Bingley insisted on keeping me up half of the night to celebrate!" Elizabeth laughed.

"I feel the same! Jane and I sat into the night talking about every detail! Do you know that Jane and Mr Bingley discussed the possibility of us being married?" Darcy laughed.

"Yes! Bingley informed me further down the road! I never thought that they would be very good matchmakers!"

"Nor I!" Elizabeth said before they laughed together. "It seems that we were both mistaken."

"Indeed." He paused to look at her face. "You have made me the happiest of men, Elizabeth."

"And I am the happiest of women!" They smiled again before gazing down the gravel path to Longbourn. "Shall we follow Mr Bingley in? There will be a piece of paper for you to write to your sister should you wish it."

"That is very generous."

"It is indeed, but I fear that I have been forgetting my poor Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. That is one letter I will take great enjoyment in writing. You never know I may sit beside you and admire the evenness of your writing, as another young lady did." Darcy scowled slightly at the mention of Miss Bingley before laughing at her sarcasm.

"You are welcome to, Elizabeth. Then while you take enjoyment in writing to your Aunt and Uncle I have one unpleasant letter to write."

"Your Aunt?" Darcy nodded slightly as he led her down the path to her home. "What of your cousin?"

"Anne?" Elizabeth nodded.

"I heard that you were betrothed."

"Neither of us desired it, my cousin knew that I would never marry her. She will find her own gentleman soon, or my Aunt will, either way."

"I am pleased."

"Why?"

"Because I am now free to marry you, despite your Aunt."

"Nothing could make me happier!" They smiled at each other for a moment before they entered the hall of Longbourn.

Darcy removed his hat and gloves quickly, watching as Elizabeth undone her coat and handed it to a waiting maid. She smiled briefly at the maid before turning to him and bidding him to follow her.

She walked down the corridor and entered the drawing room. Darcy swallowed slightly before following into the room, hoping that his reception would be good.

"Mr Darcy!" Mrs Bennet said in excitement as she stood with the rest of the room and curtsied. "Good morning sir!"

"Good morning, Mrs Bennet. I hope I find you well?"

"Very well indeed, I thank you. Please be seated." Mrs Bennet held out her hand to the chair beside Elizabeth and smiled.

"Thank you." He said as he took the seat.

"I was so pleased to hear of your engagement to Lizzy!" Mrs Bennet said with more excitement than necessary.

"Thank you, I am also delighted."

"Good." Mrs Bennet fell silent at this, unsure of what else to say.

"It is a glorious day!" Mr Darcy said as he turned and gazed out of the window.

"It is indeed, sir. Have you walked from Netherfield with Mr Bingley?"

"I have ma'am. We met Miss Elizabeth not far from Lucas Lodge."

"Lizzy was always a good walker Mr Darcy. I am sure that she will have many opportunities in Derbyshire."

"Many indeed! Miss Elizabeth knows some of the paths in Derbyshire."

"Elizabeth has seen Pemberley I believe? My sister, Mrs Gardiner informed us of their journey there."

"She has, I think she agreed with it."

"I did indeed, it is a very beautiful home Mama." Elizabeth said with a smile to Darcy.

"How many rooms does Pemberley have, Mr Darcy?" Mrs Bennet asked.

"Mama!" Elizabeth scolded as Darcy laughed.

"Far too many, Mrs Bennet." Darcy said before gazing at Elizabeth and smiling. Mrs Bennet's lips formed the word 'Oh' for a moment before she fell silent.

"Are you and Mr Bingley planning any hunting while you remain at Netherfield, Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not that I am aware of, we may have a day of hunting every now and again. Nothing too time consuming." Elizabeth smiled in relief.

"I am sure that you have many other things to occupy your time now, Mr Darcy." Mrs Bennet said with a smile.

"I do indeed. I also, have a great amount of business to relay to paper as well as a letter to my sister."

"Are you writing to inform her of your engagement?" Mrs Bennet asked.

"I am indeed."

"I am sure that Elizabeth will take great pleasure in showing you the second drawing room. You may write to your sister there if you wish."

"That is very kind of you Mrs Bennet." Elizabeth stood at this and dropped a small curtsy to Mr Bingley before showing Darcy out of the room.

"I think that my Mother suffers from forgetfulness when you are here, sir. She never seems to be able to hold a conversation."

"I am sure that in time she will be able to speak to me like she does, Mr Bingley." Elizabeth laughed as she opened the door into the second drawing room.

"I hope that she will. I think at the moment she just sees you as a little daunting, she will become accustomed, I assure you." Elizabeth crossed the room and showed him the paper and ink before taking a chair and taking up her own pen. Darcy sat next to her but could not resist staring at her for a moment as she dipped her pen in the ink.

"This house is very quiet." He said suddenly. Elizabeth looked up quickly and laughed.

"Perhaps you should come a few hours earlier, Mr Darcy. Then you may see Longbourn at its worst."

"Surely that could not be so! Sitting here the house seems perfect."

"Surely the sounds of three young women wishing to be dressed at the same time is not pleasurable. That is of course, if you come early enough." She smiled slightly.

"Three young women?" He asked puzzled. "There are four young women in this house, is there not?"

"You are correct, I am not counted among those numbers."

"An early riser!" He said before laughing.

"What is amusing with rising early?"

"We match perfectly Elizabeth, that is all." As her eyes raised from her letter, he saw the beauty of her countenance that he had come to love. Every aspect of her was a joy to him, a joy that he hoped to have for many years to come.


	3. Elizabeth Confesses Love

**Chapter 3 - Elizabeth Confesses Love**

With Mr Darcy's letter to his sister express in the post there was nothing for the couple to do but to wait for the imminent arrival of their sister. Or in Elizabeth's case, her sister-to-be. Many evenings were passed happily in the contented environment of Longbourn or Netherfield, each couple sat locked in the others company, eager to listen to every word and admire the time they could spend together.

Many invitations were sent between Longbourn and Netherfield, it was during one of these occasions at Netherfield when Elizabeth and Darcy were walking the grounds that Elizabeth asked the most peculiar question.

"When did you begin to love me?" She asked as she gazed into his handsome face. He remained silent for a moment before answering.

"I cannot specifically state a time or a place which laid the foundations of my love, it was too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew it had begun." He paused for a moment. "What of you, Elizabeth? When did you realise that you could love me? Was it at Pemeberley?"

"I also think that I was in the middle of my affection before I knew. I realised when I left Derbyshire that I may never see you again and I knew that I would struggle to live a day without informing you of my love. I believe that the letter you delivered at Rosings had a bearing on the matter."

"Rosings?" Darcy asked in confusion.

"Yes. Your letter showed me of the qualities you did possess and what I had overlooked to be pride. When I discovered I was mistaken about Wickham, I began to feel differently about you, hense why I was nervous when we met in Derbyshire."

"I was also nervous, I did not think you wanted to communicate with a gentleman like me, a gentleman you had previously refused. I distinctly remember thinking of you on the journey to Pemberley, knowing that you would never be the mistress of it. I am pleased that I was mistaken." Elizabeth blushed slightly.

"I never hated you for delivering the letter nor for its contents and I never will hate you for it. You allowed me to see my prejudices toward you, something I am ashamed of. I would appreciate your forgiveness for that at least."

"You do not need my forgiveness, Elizabeth. There is nothing you could ever do which would need you to ask for forgiveness."

"But my behaviour toward you!"

"It was equal to mine toward you. We both behaved abominably and we have both overcome that. I do not see how relating to the past and begging for forgiveness can have any bearing on our future together. Despite having your forgiveness for my pride or not, I shall always love you."

"You are correct, there is no need to dwell on the past. Perhaps the future it to be all the more important." She paused slightly for a moment before continuing. "There is however, one matter which I would like to discuss with you."

"What is that Elizabeth?"

"I want you to know that no matter how much gossip passes through our acquaintances that I entered into this engagement due to obligation, I did not. My family and I are indebted to you for your assistance to Lydia and Jane but I am not marrying you for that reason. Nor am I marrying you for the financial benefits it will bring my family, that is irrelevant."

"Elizabeth," Darcy said with a sigh. "I know your character well enough to know that you would never enter into a marriage of convenience. I have also known since Rosings that only the deepest love will tempt you into matrimony." He paused slightly. "Why do you listen to gossip about our relationship? Surely they can have their own opinions?"

"Yes but I do not wish to see your good name put to slander by people who do not understand your true character."

"The most important people know of my character. At present that is all I care for."

"I could not have continued this way until you knew my reasons for marriage. I could not have allowed you to think for a moment that it was due to obligation."

"I am aware of your feelings, Elizabeth and I never criticised them. You may not rest your mind and forget the matter."

"I do have another confession." She said with a mischievous smile.

"What is that?"

"I have informed my Father of your involvement in Lydia's marriage to Wickham."

"That does not surprise me, I thought that you would have informed him earlier."

"I wish that I did. You do not object?"

"No, not at all! I know that you have a strong bond with your Father. I am quite content unless he offers to repay me!" She laughed slightly before pondering her next question, wondering if it would offend.

"Was it such a great sum?

"I would not wish to give you the particulars. It will have no effect on my estate or its tenants."

"Surely such a large sum will have some effect."

"Not on my estate, that was not how it was funded. It was deducted from a private account."

"I am sorry to hear it."

"I should not be informing you, it will make you worry."

"No, I only wished to assure myself that no one will suffer on our account."

"I promise you that I will not suffer for it. I will perhaps share your money in the future to compensate." He teased with a smile.

"You would be welcome to it! As you are aware, I have no great likeness for money."

"Your money is your own, Elizabeth you may spend it as you see fit. Only remember when you are shopping that I have a great love for books."

"I will remember it well." She said as they laughed before he took her hand again and led her over the lawn toward the house where Bingley and Jane awaited them.

"When shall Georgiana arrive?"

"Hopefully soon." He said with a smile. "She wrote me before she left informing me of her departure, I hope that she should arrive soon. I must confess that I am very anxious to see her."

"As am I. I hope that she holds no regrets for your choice of wife."

"I assure you that she will not. She spoke highly of you when you left Derbyshire, and her letter held very good prospects for your future relationship."

"I hope it did!" He smiled slightly before helping her up the steps to join the other happy couple at tea on the veranda.


	4. The Guest

-1**Chapter 4 - The Guest. **

Only a few days had passed before all of the ladies of Longbourn were drawn to the window of the drawing room by the sound of an approaching carriage.

"Who could it possible be Mama?" Kitty asked with an air of excitement as she fought with her sisters for a decent view out of the window.

"I would not know, Kitty! Perhaps it could be Lady Catherine coming to pay her respects."

"I think not Mama, that is Mr Darcy's carriage."

"Oh, Mr Darcy!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed with a smile. "Such a fine gentleman."

"Why does he bring the carriage on such a fine day, Lizzy?" Kitty asked.

"I know not." Mrs Bennet quickly rushed her daughters away from the window and into seats. She fidgeted with Elizabeth's hair for a moment before rushing to her own seat, just as the door opened.

Elizabeth was surprised for a moment to see three people admitted into the drawing room. Before another minute had passed however, she was across the room and enveloping her arms around Georgiana Darcy.

"How happy I am to see you again, Miss Elizabeth." Georgiana said shyly.

"And I you. May I introduce my family to you?" She nodded slightly before allowing Elizabeth to lead her further into the room.

"This is my Mother." Georgiana Darcy nodded slightly to Mrs Bennet.

"Mrs Bennet, I have heard so much about you. I hope that you are well?"

"Oh, Miss Darcy I am very well indeed. I am so very pleased to make your acquaintance upon this visit to Hertfordshire!"

"It is my pleasure."

"This is my eldest sister, Jane." Jane curtsied politely with a charming smile.

"I hear that I am to give you congratulations on your approaching marriage, Miss Bennet."

"Thank you, Miss Darcy."

"My other sisters, Mary and Catherine." Mary and Kitty exchanged polite words with Georgiana before tea was called for and everyone situated themselves in chairs. Georgiana, unsurprisingly took a seat alongside Elizabeth and her brother.

"This is a very pleasant home, Miss Elizabeth."

"I thank you. The walks however, are much more pleasant. Perhaps after you have regained your strength from the journey I can show them to you."

"I would like that very much." The conversation, however was quickly interrupted by Mrs Bennet.

"Mr Darcy!" She screeched in excitement.

"Yes, Mrs Bennet." Darcy said calmly. "You should allow Miss Darcy to join us at dinner on Thursday evening."

"You may ask her yourself, Mrs Bennet." Georgiana however, did not need asking.

"It would be a pleasure Mrs Bennet, I thank you for your generosity."

"Good." Mrs Bennet paused for a moment. "I have heard, Miss Darcy that you are a spirited musician."

"I feel that your informant has grossly over exaggerated my talent." Georgiana said shyly as she blushed.

"I fear not, for my informant was Lizzy." Georgiana laughed slightly before gazing at Elizabeth.

"I swear that I did not exaggerate your talent, I only stated that you were exceptional on the pianoforte."

"Perhaps upon another visit you may do us the honour of playing, Miss Darcy?" Mrs Bennett asked with excitement. Georgiana's face yet again blushed before she replied in the positive.

It was only a short time later when Mrs Bennett suggested a walk in the gardens. It was fortunate for Elizabeth and the other company that Mrs Bennett, Kitty and Mary refused this offer. Therefore, Elizabeth ventured out with Darcy and Georgiana while Mr Bingley and Jane wandered behind deep in conversation.

"You cannot imagine my happiness when my brother informed me of your approaching marriage, Miss Elizabeth."

"I thank you but we are to be sisters, you shall call me Lizzy as your brother does." Georgiana blushed slightly before thanking her. "How long are you to remain in Hertfordshire?"

"That is at my brother's discretion and the hospitality of Mr Bingley." Georgiana smiled slightly to her brother.

"You may stay as long as you wish, Georgiana. I travel to London within the month, you may stay on at Netherfield or travel on with me." Darcy said to Georgiana as he offered Elizabeth his arm.

"I like Hertfordshire, it has very beautiful scenery." Georgiana said to Elizabeth.

"Yes, I admire it. Perhaps tomorrow when you are rested you may take a walk with me?"

"I would be honoured."

"Lizzy knows some interesting walks throughout the town. Perhaps you could leave from Netherfield and walk toward the town. I am sure that you will enjoy looking through the drapers, Georgiana."

"Perhaps I will." Georgiana said with a smile.

"Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth said as they walked through a gathering of roses.

"Yes, Elizabeth."

"Will we stay on at Pemberley once we are married?"

"Would you like that?" He asked as he smiled at his sister, they both knew that she would.

"Very much, but I would have one request, if Georgiana agrees."

"What is that? You know that I would change anything for you, Lizzy."

"I would ask that Georgiana would be allowed to remain on at Pemberley with us. If she agrees, I know how much she is attached to the house." Darcy looked shocked for a moment.

"I have no objections." He said with a smile. "But perhaps my sister can decide for herself." Elizabeth and Darcy immediately looked to Georgiana who was also quite surprised by the request.

"Nothing would make me happier, Elizabeth. I must confess, as my brother would be aware, that I was concerned about having to leave Pemberley, my home." Elizabeth laughed slightly before smiling.

"I am pleased," She replied. "Now we shall both be extremely happy." Darcy took no further part in this conversation. Instead, he listened to his sister and fiancée discuss the raptures of Pemberley and knew that he was excited for the day that Elizabeth would be introduced as Mistress. But that was all to come, and for Darcy it could not come too soon.


	5. Mr Wickham

-1Elizabeth walked peacefully through the grounds of Netherfield admiring the beautiful scenery around her which would soon be her sister Jane's through marriage. She had left Longbourn early and made the four mile walk toward Netherfield, blushing slightly from the exercise and the hot sun. Miss Darcy had perhaps expected Elizabeth to make the journey by carriage but Mr Darcy knew better. It was from the drawing room window that he saw her approaching across the grounds, a smile apparent on her countenance.

"Miss Bennet has arrived, Georgiana." Darcy said happily to his sister as she sat in front of the fire with a book open in her lap.

"I did not hear the carriage, brother." She said with curiosity.

"No, Elizabeth has taken the journey on foot, a normal routine for her."

"Are you to walk into town with us, Fitzwilliam?" Georgiana asked as she stood and placed her book upon the table.

"No, Bingley has only just ordered the horses. We are to ride out toward the town and then on to inspect some land."

"Very well." His sister smiled slightly for a moment before taking her brother's arm and walking from the room.

Elizabeth noticed upon approaching the house that Mr Darcy's horse had been brought around along with Mr Bingley's. The great black stallion threw its head for a few moments before it noticed it's master approaching from the house, his sister on his arm.

"Good morning Miss Darcy, Mr Darcy." Elizabeth said as she arrived at the pairs side, dropping quickly into an appropriate curtsy.

"Good morning, Lizzy." Darcy said before giving a slight bow and taking his fiancées hand to deliver a kiss to her delicious skin. "I see that you took the journey by foot." Elizabeth laughed slightly before responding.

"I have, I could not resist the beauty of the summer sun."

"Where are you and my sister to go today? Are you walking toward Meryton?" Elizabeth nodded slightly.

"If Miss Darcy agrees, I thought we could then walk along the stream back toward Netherfield."

"I will be very contented with that, Lizzy. Perhaps you could show me some of the beauty of Hertfordshire along the way." Georgiana Darcy said with a genuine smile.

"It will be my pleasure."

"Go along then, Georgiana." Darcy said as he led his sister forward. "And take care at the drapers, I do not wish to be declared bankrupt by nightfall." Elizabeth laughed slightly at Darcy's wit but also noted the look of concern upon Georgiana's face.

"We will take the greatest care, Mr Darcy!" Elizabeth jested with a smile, noticing the blush to Darcy's cheeks. He chuckled to himself for a moment before making a quick bow and turning away in the direction of his horse.

"I feel that your brother is quickly learning to tease, Georgiana." Elizabeth said with a smile as the young lady fell into step beside her.

"I believe he is, I feel that I have not seen my brother so happy in a long time. I imagine that you should be responsible for this dramatic change, Lizzy." Elizabeth laughed for a moment.

"Yes perhaps, but your brother has provoked many changes in myself. I have as much to thank him for as he does me." Georgiana nodded slightly before nodding to the path ahead.

"How for is Meryton on foot?"

"Not far, we should be there within the hour." Georgiana smiled happily.

"Do you often make the walk from your home to Netherfield?"

"Occasionally, it is a magnificent walk."

"Perhaps one day you would allow me to join you on that walk. I am very fond of long walks, perhaps my brother has told you? I often walk the grounds of Pemberley with my companion Mrs Annesley though I am afraid that she does not hold a superior conversation as yours." Elizabeth blushed slightly. "Although I am much more contented with her as to Mrs Younge."

"Yes, your brother told me of her a long time ago. I understand that she was not very kind to you."

"Oh, she was very kind to me. Although she was also very kind to Mr Wick…" She stopped quickly.

"Mr Wickham." Elizabeth said softly, noticing Georgiana's blush. "I am aware of your dealings with Mr Wickham for that gentleman also decided to entice my sister into elopement not too long ago." Georgiana stared at her for a moment in surprise.

"Your sister?"

"Yes, I am afraid that the notorious Mrs Young also assisted in his elopement of my sister, Lydia when they arrived in London from Brighton some two months ago. I am afraid that my sister was not as lucky as yourself. She is now married to Mr Wickham and with the help of your brother, lives in the north."

"Your sister married Mr Wickham?"

"I am afraid so, though he will never be welcome in my presence again. I am pleased that we are having this conversation, Georgiana for I would not like his name to be mentioned at Longbourn without your being aware of the situation upon us."

"I understand that his name will be mentioned. Does he visit you?"

"No, he does not. No will he be welcomed in our home. He is no relation of mine and I despise him for what he did to you and my sister."

"You do not think bad of me for what happened?" She asked shyly.

"Of course not. My sister was entrapped the same way as you by Mr Wickham, there can be no blame placed upon the innocent, Georgiana. I would never think bad of you for things you could never control."

"Thank you, Lizzy. It is a great comfort to know that you are my friend and understand. I am though, very sorry that your sister had to be placed in this situation."

"My sister will cope well enough, she is just as headstrong as Mr Wickham although her love might last a little longer." Georgiana nodded solemnly and remained in silence. "On a more happy note, what would you like to do during your stay at Netherfield? Is there anything that you would like to see?"

"I know nothing of the county, I am at your disposal." Elizabeth laughed slightly.

"We will find many things to keep us occupied, Georgiana. You must also assist with the wedding!" A smile immediately appeared, which blossomed into excitement.

"I would like that more than anything in the world! Thank you Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled at the young lady before they continued on toward Meryton, nothing but wedding conversation trailing behind them.

Upon returning to the house, Fitzwilliam Darcy found his sister and fiancée sat in the gardens taking tea. They both sat in deep conversation, their noses almost touching before their conversation was broken by his approaching footsteps.

"Ah, Fitzwilliam!" Georgiana said as she stood and rushed to her brother. "We had the most wonderful time and we did not spend a penny!"

"You Georgiana Darcy, went shopping and did not buy one item!" He said with mock shack as they walked back to the table where Elizabeth sat laughing.

"No brother, we walked toward Meryton looked in the bookshop and returned along by the stream. We were so deep in conversation that we did not even pick up a book!" Mr Darcy laughed at his sister as they both took a seat around the table with Elizabeth.

"I see that you have enjoyed yourselves. Can I understand that this is going to be a regular occurrence? Am I often going to have my fiancée stolen away by my sister!" Georgiana laughed before replying with a smile, "No indeed, brother!"

"I should hope not." He joked before taking a cup of tea and relaxing back in his chair. "Perhaps we could all walk out tomorrow?"

"That would be a great pleasure." Elizabeth said with a smile before they all relaxed into pleasant conversation of their new lives that were to begin in a wonderful home in the centre of beautiful Derbyshire.


	6. Gossip is Ripe

-1Elizabeth Bennet quickly adjusted to her new position of Mr Darcy's fiancée, although her joy was not shared by all. Amongst quiet drawing rooms of Meryton, couples gathered to converse about the proud Mr Darcy and his strange attraction to a daughter of a Hertfordshire gentleman. Although gossip was ripe during this time Elizabeth Bennet knew nothing of it. Her daily walk to Meryton, now included Miss Darcy and often her brother. Their topics of conversations were so dramatically different from those of the Meryton folk that the party were not wise to their opinions. Therefore, life continued for the couple in absolute normality apart from the odd stare from individuals as they passed.

Congratulations were often for Elizabeth Bennet in the first few weeks of her engagement. Although she understood that most of these words of celebration seemed to be said with hesitation she understood this to be due to their previous opinions of her fiancé.

Therefore, it was of great concern on a very fine morning that Kitty found Elizabeth wandering the garden with some astonishing news.

"Lizzy, you shall not believe it!" Kitty said as she gently cut a flower and placed it in her basket.

"What is it, Kitty?" Elizabeth asked, following her sister along the line of flowers.

"I have heard from Maria Lucas that there is much conversation of you in Meryton." Kitty paused. "I have heard it that our Aunt Phillips and many other of our acquaintances have been discussing the prospect that you are entering into matrimony with Mr Darcy for financial purposes." Elizabeth remained silent for a moment€ before anger overtook her.

"Our Aunt Philips should know better! If she took a care to understand our situation then she would be aware that I have made my feelings known to Mr Darcy about this matter! Mr Darcy understands, as well as you should Kitty, that I would never enter into matrimony for that purpose!"

"I never imagined for a moment, Lizzy!" Elizabeth turned from her sister in anger before turning back.

"Of course you did, that is why you happened upon me here, Kitty." Kitty shook her head for a moment in desperation before watching her sister walk back toward the house.

Mr Bennet, you can imagine, was quite shocked at the aspect of his favourite daughter entering his study with a complexion that portrayed severe anger. Anger from Elizabeth was an occasional problem for Mr Bennet, but nothing of this level. She stood before his desk, breathless and blushed gazing at him in anger. It was also no surprise to Mr Bennet that his daughter did not allow him to speak. Instead, Elizabeth Bennet started on a rampage that he could not interrupt.

"Papa! I wish to make my intentions known to this family, in particular to our Aunt Philips who has offended me greatly!"

"Offended you? How so, Lizzy?"

"Our Aunt Philips has made her feelings known to the public in Meryton that I, Papa have intentions of engaging in matrimony for financial purposes!" Mr Bennet watched as his daughter paced the floor in front of his desk in anger.

"I do not have the pleasure of understanding you, Lizzy. I thought you had already made your intentions known to Mr Darcy on this matter. I am also aware, as are this family that you would not enter into matrimony for financial gain. How did you come to hear of this?"

"Kitty came upon me in the garden and informed me that there has been gossip in Meryton about my connection to Mr Darcy! She also informed me this gossip had been continued by our Aunt Phillips who never attempted to defend my character!"

"Lizzy, calm yourself!" Mr Bennet said in haste as he stood and walked to his daughter where he took both of her hands into his own.

"I would never have imagined it Papa, that my family come to believe me capable or marriage for financial purposes. Kitty had it herself from Maria Lucas!"

"Lizzy, you are being too hasty! Perhaps it is that the people of Meryton are yet to see you with Mr Darcy to understand your attraction."

"But our Aunt Philips!"

"Yes, I can understand that your Aunt may have been forward in voicing her opinion but she has never had an opportunity to understand you reasons for marrying."

"I do not wish to make my reasons for matrimony public Papa. I came to understand that an engagement was supposed to be a glorious time in which everyone celebrates yet it is not so for myself nor Mr Darcy. It seems that while we have been congratulated we have been insulted in every drawing room from here to Netherfield!"

"Now, now Lizzy that could not be so!"

"Of course it could Papa and I have every intention to make my feelings on this matter known to our Aunt Phillips!" Elizabeth pulled from her Father's grip at this and walked to the door. She opened it slightly before looking back to him. He stood watching her from his position, as much hurt on his countenance as she had, his eyes downcast.

"Our Aunt has hurt me, Papa! She is after all, our family. But she was supposed to protect my character not force our name into further disgrace!" Pulling the door open, Elizabeth exited into the entrance hall in anger. There stood patiently, waiting for a servant stood Mr Darcy and his sister. They had heard everything.

There was silence for a moment before Elizabeth finally regained her composure and stood forward.

"Georgiana, how wonderful it is to see you again!" Elizabeth said as she kissed her on the cheek. "Mr Darcy." Elizabeth offered her hand and he kissed it gently.

"Elizabeth, would you be so kind as to allow me to take a walk about your garden? It is the most glorious of days!" Georgiana said with a smile as she gazed out toward the sun lit gardens.

"Of course, Georgiana. You will find a secluded spot near the end of the garden that has a wonderful view out toward the fields." Georgiana nodded slightly before she released herself from her brothers arm and wandered out into the sun.

Elizabeth smiled slightly before walking across the entrance hall to the second drawing room. She motioned to Mr Darcy quickly before entering the inhabited room and standing before the unlit fire. It was only a moment later when he entered the room and closed the door silently behind him. He stood silently for a moment waiting for Elizabeth to find the right words.

"Although it is very rare to find me angry at my Father, today you have had to witness it and I must apologise."

"I have seen your anger before, Elizabeth. I can remember at times believing that your anger added radiance to your eyes but today I only saw sadness. It was rather unnerving."

"I should not have shown anger to my Father, it was not he who deserved it."

"Your Aunt Philips perhaps has a point in her view of our relationship." Darcy said as he approached her.

"What can you mean? Have I not already informed you of my intentions for matrimony? If I am still unclear you can be released."

"You misunderstand me, Elizabeth. I have no intentions of being released from this engagement however much people gossip. I am aware of your intentions of marrying and I have been informed and know very well that that is not financial. What I mean is that your Aunt Phillips and other members of our acquaintance are yet to see us in company together as an engaged couple. Your Father was right when he mentioned that they had not come to understand why we were engaged. Perhaps that is something we need to do, and quickly." Elizabeth stood forward quickly and placed her head upon his shoulder. His hand immediately found her hair which he brushed softly.

"I feel such a fool for being so angry at something so mediocre."

"It was something that you felt strongly about, perhaps now you an understand that there is a solution." Elizabeth nodded into his shoulder softly. "Mr Bingley and I have an invitation to Lucas Lodge on Thursday evening, were you planning to attend?" Elizabeth looked up into his face quickly.

"You would attend an evening at Lucas Lodge?" Elizabeth said with a slight laugh.

"I would attend anywhere if it was just to prove to the world how much I love you, Elizabeth Bennet." His lips fell softy onto hers for a moment in a passionate kiss before they broke apart with a smile.

"Then we have an engagement, Fitzwilliam. Lucas Lodge it is." Mr Darcy held his fiancée close for a few minutes longer as she thought silently. She was going to attend Lucas Lodge with her fiancé, even if it was only to prove that middle class young ladies do not only marry for money.


	7. Lucas Lodge

-1**Chapter 7 - Lucas Lodge**

Elizabeth Bennet was determined, no she was insistent. She needed to prove to all of her acquaintances in Meryton that she was a respectable lady who was entering into matrimony for affection rather than money. Mr Bennet, still amazed at his daughter's anger toward him did not understand. Lizzy was usually forward with her acquaintances but for gossip to entice her into anger was a different matter. Even as a child, Elizabeth never acknowledged idle gossip, yet here she was determined to rekindle her good name due to speculation. Mr Bennet, it had to be said, was rather concerned at his daughter's change in approach to this matter.

Despite reassurances from his daughter that there would be no reproach placed upon their family, Mr Bennet was still apprehensive. Even as the large party of Bennet's, along with Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy, entered the drawing room of Lucas Lodge the atmosphere was tense. The room fell silent immediately, concentration directed at the entering party. Small whispers travelled the room for a moment before Sir William Lucas stood forward in greeting.

"Mr Bennet, how good of your family to join us this evening." The gentleman bowed slightly before turning to Mr Darcy. "Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley I am pleased that you chose to accept our invitation this evening."

"Thank you, Sir William." Mr Bingley interjected immediately with a polite bow.

"It is a pleasure to return to Lucas Lodge after so long, Sir William." Mr Darcy said with a smile that was unknown to the company assembled within the room. "I am pleased to see that nothing has changed in our absence." Sir William Lucas laughed slightly before calling Lady Lucas forward to greet the group. Pleasantries are an essential part of maintaining acquaintances, yet Mr Darcy thought that these particular pleasantries lasted too long. Yet he remained patient, focused on Sir William Lucas and his wife as they gossiped with the Bennet ladies. If Mr Darcy had learnt anything from Elizabeth Bennet, that was politeness. He could no longer walk away from a communicating acquaintance in order to unwillingly cause offence. Instead he remained at his fiancée's side, listening to her soft, calming voice.

To Mr Darcy's relief the group dispersed a short while later into the crowd. He offered his arm to Elizabeth immediately and guided her cross the room.

"Would you now like to pass judgement on my pleasantries, Elizabeth?" He joked quietly as they situated themselves before the fire. Elizabeth laughed heartily, looking into his strong, masculine face.

"In comparison to your first attempt at civility here many months ago I believe there is a dramatic change. I believe that Sir William was rather shocked when you addressed him personally." Darcy joined her in laughter.

"I believe so. Although I believe I may have frightened the man! I do not expect he will now approach me at St James' Court!" Elizabeth brushed his hand softly.

"Your changed character would allow the Prince Regent himself to approach you. I am very proud of you." Darcy blushed slightly before looking around the room.

"I understand that Maria Lucas is coping well in her sister's absence." Darcy commented with a glance at the young lady who sat in whispered conversation with Kitty.

"Yes, dear Charlotte remains in contact with her but her absence has allowed her to have a stronger friendship with Kitty. Let us hope that with respectable friendship that my sister has more prospects in her future than Lydia." Darcy took her hand softly and kissed it.

"We shall have none of that this evening, Lizzy. We are here to enjoy ourselves. You know as well as I that Lydia will be well cared for."

"By Wickham?" Elizabeth said with a sarcastic laugh.

"You know perfectly well what I meant, Lizzy. You are to be my wife, your family is mine. Despite her marriage to Wickham, she is my sister. I will assist her in any way without particularly assisting him." Elizabeth nodded slightly. "But that is for future conversation." Darcy said with a smile. "Shall we not join Mr Bingley and your sister with Sir William. I am sure that you may find more adequate conversation there." He joked. Elizabeth laughed slightly before taking his arm and allowing him to lead her towards her sister.

"I do hope that you are not boring our host, Bingley." Darcy said with a smile as they joined the party.

"No indeed, Darcy! At least I hope not!" Bingley said with his usual smile. "Sir William was only now inquiring into our honeymoon arrangements."

"I imagine that a few weeks in Town would allow for any young lady to indulge in the fashions of Bond Street at her husband's expense!" Sir William stated with a laugh. "What are your intentions, Mr Darcy? Now that you are to take our jewel as your wife." Mr Darcy laughed slightly before looking at Elizabeth.

"We have yet to decide, Sir William." Darcy said as he returned his gaze to their host, in fact they had not discussed it. "The choice should be Elizabeth's." Elizabeth blushed slightly.

"I would hope, Sir William that I would also be allowed to indulge in the pleasures of Bond Street before retiring to Derbyshire."

"Now I tend to understand why many a groom are declared bankrupt a seven night after the wedding." Mr Darcy joked, allowing the group to erupt in loud laughter.

"I should hope not, Mr Darcy." Elizabeth said through laughter.

Unbeknown to Elizabeth and Darcy, on their departure of Lucas Lodge, conversation was yet again ripe. Although, Elizabeth had forgotten about forging an appearance of affection, she had contented herself by enjoying the evening. She had conversed with few but instead, found the company of her fiancé and other close acquaintances to be paramount. Unwillingly, Elizabeth and Mr Darcy had forged an opinion on the Meryton society that she had not intended. So as the drawing room door closed behind the company Lady Lucas was the first individual to raise the topic with her husband.

"Well, William. It appears that we may have been hasty in our assault of Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"I agree, my dear." Sir William said as he took a seat before the fire. "I feel that Mr Darcy has become a very changed gentleman with the assistance of that young lady."

"We always said that Jane Bennet would do well. But for her sister to form an attraction with such a man and inspire affection is a great achievement."

"Certainly! I believe that they will do very well indeed. I would only hope that his affection continues through their married life in such measures as it appears to do so presently. He is clearly besotted with her, and her him." Lady Lucas nodded in confirmation.

"I think we should now discourage any slander amongst our acquaintances toward Elizabeth Bennet and Mr Darcy for that matter. For this evening he has proven beyond all measure that he deserves her." There could be nothing else said, from Lady Lucas' opinion. Yet, as she sat with her husband in front of the fire she could not resist slight jealousy. She was not envious of the match that her daughter may never have, but envious that some individuals may in the era be able to marry for affection above all.

Unsurprisingly to Mr Bennet, Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley were invited to return to Longbourn for departing tea before finally returning to Netherfield. The party were in good spirits on the return from Lucas Lodge, including Mr Darcy who felt triumphant. Yet as the party entered the entrance hall of Longbourn they were surprised to find a letter awaiting their inspection. Mr Bennet looked upon it immediately and with a slight frown of concern turned to his favourite daughter.

"It is for you, Lizzy." Elizabeth took the letter gently with a soft smile.

"I wonder who it could be from, Lizzy to come at such a time. It must have been delivered personally." Mrs Bennet said with curiosity but her daughter did not hear. Instead Elizabeth gazed silently at the letter in her hand before raising concerned eyes to Mr Darcy. For there, inlaid into the expensive, rich paper was the emblem of Rosings Park.


	8. Lady Catherine's Ultimatum

-1**Chapter 8 - Lady Catherine's Ultimatum**

"It is from Rosings Park." Elizabeth said softly, gazing up to her Father with a socked countenance.

"Mrs Bennet, shall we not retire to the drawing room and allow our daughter a moment to regain her composure." Mr Bennet joked before ushering his family away from Elizabeth.

"But Mr Bennet!" Mrs Bennet screeched before the drawing room door slammed closed to hide her complaint.

"How could she further insult me, Fitzwilliam?" Elizabeth said softly as she gazed at the letter. "She must now be aware of our engagement." Mr Darcy could do nothing but nod. He could not admit to her that he had been waiting for this moment to arrive. He knew that correspondence would come from his Aunt. He could never have been prepared for its contents nor the pain of watching Elizabeth's hands open the letter to reveal his Aunt's own hand etched in spite.

_Miss Elizabeth Bennet, _

_I would no longer wish to trouble myself by issuing resolutions for you to not enter into an engagement with my nephew, for that would be unfounded. For now I have come to understand that you have insulted my family beyond all possible measure and accepted his proposal. I have had it myself from Mr Collins, that you, Miss Elizabeth Bennet have a wish to enter my family. Yet this would never be possible. My nephew should soon be able to understand the mistakes he has made in offering you his hand and withdraw it immediately. That is unless you are more sensible to do so yourself. I insist on being satisfied! This engagement shall be ended at once before his name is put to any more slander. _

_If however, you do not take this advice you shall suffer my discourtesy. I am willing, Miss Bennet to forgo any proper behaviour until this terrible episode ended. Perhaps you shall wish to discourage my advice and insist on matrimony to my nephew but I shall advise you against it. I am willing Miss Bennet, to place every impediment upon you to make your life, and that of your family, a disgrace. Should you continue in this way with my nephew you will never be allowed entry into good society. I will personally ensure that your family's name is put to slander, at that of my nephew if necessary. I deliver this ultimatum with the hope that you will understand the benefit for your family over your own material gain. You need to decide between the reputation of your family or my nephew, Miss Bennet. I hope that you have the education to choose correctly._

_Lady Catherine De Burgh._

"Hateful woman!" Elizabeth said in anger as she finished the letter and thrust it at Darcy. His eyes immediately fell to his Aunt's familiar writing with nervousness. Elizabeth knew that he was angry, his complexion changed the more he read of the letter. Yet as he finished he remained calm and returned the letter softly into Elizabeth's hand.

"Well?" Elizabeth said in anger.

"I will arrange something with my Aunt." He said softly, trying to remain calm.

"Arrange something? A marriage to your cousin, for that is why she is torturing me!"

"No. I shall arrange for her to remain unknown to us. She will never write and she is most certainly never welcome in our home. To threaten you with disgrace is an abomination and I will ensure that it will never happen!" Darcy was becoming angry. How his Aunt could insult not only Elizabeth but himself was an outrage! It had to be stopped! "Would you allow me to write to her?" He asked softly, his anger dissipating. Elizabeth nodded slightly before leading him to the second drawing room.

There in silence she watched him write to his Aunt. His anger was not forwarded at Elizabeth, instead it was in the letter that he wrote. He never spoke, all concentration focused on the letter at hand until he dropped the pen on the table and took up the paper. A moment later he nodded before giving it to his fiancée.

"Read it." He said softly as he relaxed back into the chair to watch her. Elizabeth could do nothing but nod before her eyes fell to the paper in her hand.

_Lady Catherine De Burgh, _

_I would ask you madam, never to correspond with Miss Elizabeth Bennet from the moment you receive this missive. I am ashamed that you would seek to ruin the Bennet name and in that, disgrace your own. Neither Miss Bennet or I have an inclination to terminate this engagement due to your spite. This spite is unfounded as I, Master of Pemberley, never consented to an arranged marriage with your daughter, nor did Anne wish for it. I write to you now, insisting that you have no further input in our future, or that of Georgiana's. Her nature should never be compromised by your nature for you have proven today that you are beyond all measures of polite society. _

_From your last visit to Netherfield, and my presence, I would have assumed that I made my intentions clear in relation to Elizabeth Bennet and I would have wished that you would have accepted her. Yet, I am mortified that you have insulted me by reproaching her for her acceptance of my hand. Any future correspondence concerning matters unrelated to my future marriage shall be through my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam or my lawyer in London. I do beg of you madam, never to approach me, or my family again in such terms or you shall have to fear more reproach from me. Although this anger fuelled missive may invoke a response from yourself, any correspondence from Rosings Park will dismissed and followed by a letter from my lawyer. _

_I hope that in time you may be able to understand my actions and the effects that this may have on Georgiana and my future life. Until then I decline your presence in our lives with the wish that you may be able to compensate for those actions in the future._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

Elizabeth, it had to be said was astounded.

"Do you know what you have written?" She asked in shock.

"I do. For my Aunt to insult you is abominable, for that reason she is not welcome into my home. I love you above all measure, Elizabeth and yet this woman insists on jeopardising it."

"Georgiana?" Elizabeth asked in concern.

"Georgiana was always intimidated by our Aunt and many times bore her insults. I am sure that Georgiana will be at no loss. Lady Catherine however, will finally understand that insults and degradation do not do well in modern society."

"She is a powerful lady with many connections." Darcy stood at this and sat alongside her, taking her hand softly in his own.

"If you wish it, I can leave you now and never return. There will be no judgement placed upon you on my part if you wish to be released as a result of this." Elizabeth shook her head strongly.

"No! I wish for no such thing! I wish beyond anything that I could be your wife. I have come to love you so dearly that I do not think I could bear a day without you in my presence." Darcy smiled softly.

"Nor I." He said as he kissed her hand gently. "Let it all be forgotten, we shall hear nothing from Lady Catherine again." Elizabeth nodded in confirmation. There was silence for a long time as the couple sat in thought before Darcy spoke.

"Do you really consider going onto Pemberley after the marriage?" He asked softly.

"I could think of nothing better, although I would like to spend a short while in London. Does that displease you?" Darcy laughed slightly.

"Not at all, although I must admit that I envisioned going a place a little more romantic."

"Pemberley is romantic! I could think of no better place, Fitzwilliam!"

"You cannot imagine how it makes me feel hearing you say that. I have dreamt for months that you would be at Pemberley, as its Mistress." Elizabeth smiled.

"You would not prefer elsewhere?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I would like to go immediately to Pemberley but I believe that going to Town for a week or two will cause no harm."

"Then it is settled." Elizabeth said as she smiled and placed her head softly onto his shoulder.

"Indeed it is." Darcy said into her hair before smiling broadly. To imagine Elizabeth wishing to journey straight onto Pemberley was a revelation to him. At least there they could continue with normality and enjoy their honeymoon in privacy, well mostly. At least there at Pemberley where he thought she first began to love him, there would be a chance for him to prove his undying love for her through affection and friendship.


	9. The Announcement

-1**Chapter 9 - The Announcement.**

Mrs Charlotte Collins, on request of her husband, had the greatest misfortune of being present at Rosings Park when the illustrious Lady Catherine received an urgent letter from her nephew. Captured on her familiar sofa, Charlotte could not escape the impending raptures. Although Charlotte was more than contented at her friends successful match, she could not voice this openly for fear of reproach. So, patiently, she waited in the hope that this letter from Mr Darcy may indeed hold good news that her friend had not been intimidated. For Lady Catherine herself informed Mr Collins of her recent communication with Elizabeth and had seemed to be rather confident that this "affair" may be ended. Unfortunately for Lady Catherine, it was not to be so.

Upon examining her composure, Charlotte Collins understood that Lady Catherine de Burgh was very displeased. The letter shook in her small hands for a moment before she threw the letter aside.

"Well, it seems Mrs Collins that your friend has been stubborn in her assault of my nephew. It appears that she has also disillusioned him into accepting this arrangement." Lady Catherine said with frustration. "I will not have it! Yet here I have my nephew writing to prevent me from contacting him! Or Georgiana! He even seeks to threaten me with a lawyer, Mrs Collins!"

"That is very unfortunate, Lady Catherine." Charlotte said softly looking toward Lady Catherine's daughter who sat sombrely in her chair.

"Indeed it is, but he shall no longer receive my advice, nor shall he trouble me again. I am no longer associated with the Darcy's of Pemberley!" Lady Catherine paused slightly before turning back to Charlotte Collins. "You should remember, Mrs Collins to inform Mr Collins of the importance of family support in this weeks sermons."

"Of course, Lady Catherine." Charlotte said before turning away slightly, preventing a smile forming in celebration that Elizabeth had finally won her battle against Lady Catherine de Burgh.

Lady Catherine however, would have been more vexed a few days later when an announcement was placed into the daily newspaper that circled London. There strongly and in a fine print announced the engagement of the Master of Pemberley to Elizabeth Bennet. Frustration would have been ripe in Rosings Park this day, hence why Mr and Mrs Collins, not reluctantly, stayed at home. There was unsurprisingly, a different emotion at Longbourn.

There upon delivery of the newspaper, Mrs Bennet took to pacing around Longbourn in such excitement that Mr Bennet came to believe her mad. Yet, tightly sealed behind his library door, he allowed his wife to dwell upon the happiness of this day while he enjoyed a good book.

"Oh, Jane! Is this announcement not spaced beautifully!" Mr Bennet heard his wife cry from the drawing room followed by the familiar sound of a rattling newspaper. "Have you not noticed the decorative style that has been chosen, Kitty?" A small screech escaped from Mrs Bennet at this. Mr Bennet however, returned his attention to his book while particularly hoping that his wife had not shook his newspaper beyond recognition.

Elizabeth Bennet upon entering the house from her daily walk was rather nervous about her Mother's excitement. Could this be another visitor which Mrs Bennet took to informing of her daughters' engagement? Upon entering the drawing room however, Elizabeth was surprised by her Mother racing toward her, the days newspaper waving in her hand. The newspaper itself looked as though it had been shook many times in excitement and now seemed a little damaged. Mr Bennet would not be pleased.

"Lizzy! Have you not seen?" Mrs Bennet said as she waved the newspaper in her daughter's face. Her unresponsive daughter made Mrs Bennet continue. "Your engagement has been announced!" Elizabeth smiled slightly for a moment before taking the newspaper and looking at the appropriate section. There alongside her sister and Mr Bingley's name was her own. It was finally announced! Mr Darcy of Pemberley engaged to Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire.

Elizabeth had not had a moment to cast her eyes over the document before Mrs Bennet snatched it back into her possession.

"Are they not beautiful, Lizzy?" Mrs Bennet said as she crossed the room to Mary and brushed the newspaper in her direction. Mary however, did not have time to capture the newspaper before Mrs Bennet was pacing away from her and around the room, gazing down at the announcement. "Kitty! We must now go and show it to our Aunt Phillips in Meryton! And Lady Lucas! Oh how envious she will be!" Elizabeth watched her mother escort her sister out of the room before calling for a reluctant Mary to follow. Elizabeth laughed slightly to herself before taking a seat next to Jane and watching as the door closed silently on the commotion that Mrs Bennet was continuing to cause.

**Really sorry it's a short chapter but it is necessary. Hope that you enjoyed it all the same! Darcylover.**


End file.
